His girl
by Millie 1985
Summary: Nick Lucas loves to watch his girl dance. Nick/Mace with a twist


His girl

_AN: This is my first JONAS story I am meant to be working on some other stuff but this got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. Please let me know what you think._

Disclaimer: All I own is the idea everything else belongs to Disney (I think)

Summary: Nick loves to watch his girl dance. Nick/Macy with a twist.

Nick Lucas loved to watch his girl dance; her big brown eyes would shine in a way he rarely got to see. Normally her eyes would only shine that way when she was playing sports, unfortunately with tours, concerts and recording he didn't get to see her play sports as much as he would like to.

Sports had always come naturally to her. Dancing was something she had to work at as was singing, in the end she had decided that her singing was best kept to herself but she was happy to share a dance with anyone who would ask her.

Right now he was watching her dance with Joe; he was spinning her gracefully around the floor. She was laughing and her soft brown curls were bouncing gently. Looking at her now it was hard to believe what a klutz she could be at times.

When Kevin took Joe's place as her dance partner she graced him with one of her brightest smiles. Nick knew that when it came to his brothers Kevin was her favourite. The two of them had a connection it had been there from the moment they first met. Nick knew she loved Kevin very much but he also knew she loved him more.

Once she had exhausted Kevin it was Stella's turn. When she danced with Stella she was less graceful and more bouncy. He didn't know where she got the energy to be bouncy from, she had been dancing all night long and it didn't look like she was planning on stopping any time soon.

As he continued to watch Nick noticed a group of boy were also watching her and Stella. One of the boys got brave and left the group to approach the girls. Joe reacted in an instant; he threw a protective arm around Stella and led her off the dance floor.

Nick couldn't believe what he had just seen, Joe had swooped in and saved Stella but had left his girl behind. Nick was about to march on to the dance floor and save her him self when a small hand with a surprisingly strong grip stopped him.

"She is seventeen Nick; she's not a little girl. She doesn't need saving" a soft voice told him

Nick turned to look at his wife almost sadly. Macy Lucas had the annoying habit of being right most of the time particularly when it came to their daughter.

Lucy was her mother's daughter in almost every way. She looked like her, acted like her, shared the same interests as her and they even had the same strengths and weakness but despite being a carbon copy of her mother Lucy had always been daddy's little girl.

Nick looked back to his girl who was now dancing with the one boy that had been brave enough to approach her suddenly he didn't love watching his girl dance anymore.

His mood had shifted from contented to nervous in the space of a second. The girl out there on the dance floor was not his little girl anymore.

Lucy Lucas was growing up and she was doing it fast. It felt like just yesterday she was helping her Uncle Kevin draw picture of bear's in bikinis and otters playing the trumpet.

It felt like just last week she had bought tears of pride to her Uncle Joe and Aunt Stella's eyes by telling them that black and red looked cool together but hot pink and lime green together made her want to puke.

It felt like a month ago he had watched with pride as Lucy had won her first baseball game but it wasn't a day or a week or a mouth ago that all those things happened it was years. Nick was suddenly struck by a sense of loss that he couldn't describe. When had she stopped being his little girl he wondered?

"A penny for your thoughts?" Macy asked him

"She has grown up so fast" Nick told her sadly

"I missed so much and I don't even know how I did it"

"You haven't missed that much" Macy told him with a role of her eyes

"And the bits you have missed is because you're a busy man, she understands that and she loves you"

"She doesn't need me anymore Mace" he told her solemnly

"I would be so sure of that" said Macy pointing towards the dance floor Lucy was the only one still on the floor.

Kevin's voice boomed over the loud speakers as he made the last announcement of the night.

"All right everyone, this is it, the last dance of the night and the birthday girl would like to share it with her farther" he told everyone.

Nick reluctantly moved into the spot light that now surrounded his daughter.

"You remember I have two left feet right?" he asked her.

"I don't care" she told him with a bright smile

As the two of them began to dance Nick noticed that the brave boy was watching them closely.

"I think he likes you" he told Lucy nodding in the boy's direction.

"Oh I know he does" she said with a smile "he asked me to go out with him Friday night"

"And what did you say" Nick asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I told him he would have to impress you first"

"And why is that?" Nick asked surprised

"Because you're my Dad" she said sounding a lot younger than her seventeen years.

"And I'm going to need you approval to date him"

"You don't need my approval" he assured her

"Yes I do daddy" she told him

"You are the most important guy in my life and if I'm going to fine a guy half as good as you then I'm going to need your help" she explained

Nick couldn't help but smile his little girl may have grown up but she still needed him.

"He was brave to ask you to dance knowing that me and your Uncles were most probably watching, I think you should give him a chance" Nick told her with a smile before twirling her in just the right way to stop right in front of brave boy.

"She worn me out" he told the boy "Why don't you two finish the Dance" he suggested and walked away quickly.

By the time he was back at Macy's side Lucy and the boy were dancing and this time her eye were shining with a slightly different light than before.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her, after all Nick Lucas loved to watch his girl dance.

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


End file.
